1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the game of golf indirectly, specifically allowing the user to practice in the backyard, or any of several other locations. The target is two bells suspended over a "green" that is also included within this invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently the games available to the golfer are dealing with a specific aspect of the game. The "Putting Partner" is available to help in the putting area of golf. A large net is also sold to assist in use of "woods" and "irons" that can be set up on the backyard. These are just two examples of games that only allow for a portion of the game to be practiced at any one time.